


Pretty Little Thing

by ApplePieAndHotChicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facial, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieAndHotChicks/pseuds/ApplePieAndHotChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on these three prompts: 'Dean has to teach Sam that loving his brother is wrong but they still have to do it.', 'Dean teaching Sam how to masturbate','19 year old Dean coming on Sammy's pretty face for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Those three anons who gave me lovely prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Those+three+anons+who+gave+me+lovely+prompts).



Sam was about ten when he asked Dean about masturbating. It flustered him and caught him off guard. But for good reason, of course, you just don’t ask another guy how to fuck your hand. Bro-Code or something like that.  
Sam just got out of the nasty motel shower, only a tiny towel around his equally tiny waist, his hair was flush against his forehead as he huffed, “Dean, how do I masturbate?” No beating around the bush, no stumbled words, just a punch in the face.  
Dean had to blink his eyes and chew on his bottom lip before he could register what the actual fuck Sam just asked him. You can’t just ask your brother how to touch yourself when you’re already half naked and probably half hard. “Well, Sam,” Dean said slowly, adverting his eyes. He could not look at his little brother, all lean body, already beginning to tone out and wet skin and legs and arms to log for his body and it was wrong but damn, “First, you gotta take your pants off and well,” Dean really didn’t know how to explain this. It’s just something you learn on your own, like a natural instinct. Kinda like how birds know how to fly or how baby sea turtles know how to go to the ocean after they hatch or some kind of natural shit like that, “And then you gotta think about something you like.”  
“Like what?” Sam cocked his head to the side, approaching Dean’s side, “I like a lot of things.” Dean had a pretty decent collecting of porn magazines and at least three porn VHS taped he could let Sam borrow but Sam was only ten. Dean was around ten when he discovered porn but this is Sam, it’s different.  
“You know that girl you like? What’s her name? Oh well, her name doesn’t matter,” How could he word this right? Fuck, “Think about her and touch yourself. Jack our yourself off. Beat the meat. You know, wank?” Dean said, expecting Sam to know.  
“Like this?” Sam dropped his towel and it fell the floor with a damp sound. Sam was already half hard but growing. His already too large hand massaged his length in an awkward motion. Dean couldn’t stop watching.  
It wouldn’t be wrong to help him out? Big brother’s job is to teach him the ropes, right? Wouldn’t be wrong if he just helped a dude out. Bro-Code or some shit like that, right? “No, Sammy, like this.” Dean didn’t know what over came him when he grabbed Sam and started rubbing him up and down his cock painstakingly slow. Sam gasped, “Feels good doesn’t it?” Sam nodded, his eyes closed. Dean knew he should have stopped right then. Just let go of his little brother’s cock, pat him on the back like nothing happened and let him be on his way; but he didn’t, “Now think of something you like, like that girl.” Sam nodded again. Dean worked him a little faster, other hand grasping his balls gently. Sam groaned slightly, his face and chest flushing widely all the way down to his little, erect nipples, “Are you thinking about her?”  
“Mhm…” Sam lied. He couldn’t tell him big brother that he was actually thinking about him. Sam thought he was going to die when he came but Dean was right there to catch him.  
Dean helped clean up the mess that night and went about day to day activities like that never happened. That is, until Dean turned 19.

Dean can’t remember exactly how old Sam was when he was 19. It was either like 15 or 14 or something. Dean really wasn’t in the mood for math. Ages really didn’t matter right now either.  
Ever sense that ‘incident’, Dean looked at his baby brother in a different light. Sam wasn’t just a hormonal bratty teenager, he was a toned, lean, mid-puberty and obviously horny, bratty teenager. Perhaps it was wrong but late nights of silently curling his hand around his throbbing, weeping member made him forget about the morality of the whole situation. At least until Dean found out Sam masturbated to watching or listening Dean touch himself at night.  
Dean was somewhat of a night owl and to help him fall asleep he would always blow a load at around midnight which was when Sam was suppose to be sound asleep. Dean would lean against the bathroom tub, naked and keening, just like when Dean found out about Sam’s little secret.  
Sam was perched outside the bathroom, little did Dean know he didn’t exactly shut the door all the way so of course, Sam took advantage of that. Sam’s dick was out in his hand and he palmed it furiously, wishing he could just get a taste, just a little taste, of his big brother’s cock on his tongue. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.  
Dean did the same. He rolled his balls in one hand and worked his cock in the other but he abruptly stopped when he heard a noise and than noticed the door was open, “Jesus Christ…” He yelped, getting up and hastily covering up in engorged, dripping member, “Sam? Holy shit, Sam, get in here.”  
Sam slowly opened the door, looking like a puppy that just wet the floor, “I’m sorry. I-I, just don’t tell Dad-”  
“Come here.” Dean hissed as he sat on the edge of the bathroom tub, “Do you have a boner?” Dean asked, chuckling just a little in amusement. Sam looked down in shame and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’, “What do you want, Sam?” Dean slowly got back to working his dick again, feeling brave.  
“I-I just,” Sam fidgeted, “I don’t know how to say it.”  
“Then show me.” Dean smirked, loved seeing Sam flushed and afraid and nervous and vulnerable. Not the typical ass-hole, ballsy teenager he was most of the time around Dean.  
“You can’t look,” Sam whispered, “And you can’t laugh.” Sam inched forward and gradually dropped to his knees.  
“Scout’s honor.” He replied carefully, closing his eyes. Sam’s breath was on his thighs, Sam’s boney fingers on his knee caps and then Sam’s little hot mouth around his cock, bobbing up and down. It took everything in his power not to open his eyes, grab a fist full of Sam’s hair and fuck his mouth. But Sam was like a little faun or some delicate shit like that; any fast movement would scare him away. Dean ghosted a palm in his hair and allowed himself a little moan to escape, “So good, Sammy, so good.” He breathed.  
Sam wasn’t the best at this but that would come in time. Occasionally his teeth would scrap his sensitive head but the guttural slurping and wet sounds that Sam was making over Dean’s cock was enough to make him ignore the scare pain he had to endure, “Sammy, I-” Dean forcefully grabbed his hair now, pulling him back. That wide eyed, deer-in-the-headlights and that damn whimper Sam made was enough to make Dean come on Sam’s pretty little face.  
Most of it landed on his neck, “But Dean-”  
“Shit, I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean said, “I shouldn’t have done that I’m sorry. This is wrong, I’m sorry.”  
“Dean, I wanted to taste it..” Sam sounded like a child, fucking looked like a child too, all wide eyes and swollen mouth. Dean was relieved he didn’t hurt or scare Sam so he just grinned like a madman as his fingered at his neck, collecting his come and feeding it to Sam.  
Sam licked and sucked at his fingers, his lips pulling up into a delicate smile, “Fuck, Sam.” Dean sighed, “You like that.” Sam nodded.  
“Dean?”  
“Yes?”  
“Is this wrong?” Sam sounded afraid. Dean couldn’t lie to him. Yeah, it was probably wrong. And yeah, if Dad found out he would probably beat the living shit out of them.  
Dean picked him up in his lap and cradled him, “Listen, Sammy. If you don’t want to do this tell me. If I ever hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable, tell me, and I will stop ‘cause I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
